QUEEN TWILIGHT (EG)
by SLAYER66
Summary: 700 años antes del despertar de los Elementos de la Armonía un grupo de 7 caballeros dieron origen a un reino tan basto y glorioso que tras su inexplicable desaparición se volvió leyenda, leyenda que hasta ahora había sido olvidada
1. PROLOGO

Hola soy SLAYER66 y este es mi nuevo fin el cual es un prototipo de historia y depende de sus comentarios si lo continuo o no ya que a pesar de ya tener una idea clara de cómo se desarrollara, sufro de falta de motivación, así que pido atentamente que me den su opinión sincera de la misma, aunque eso sí con respeto mutuo, también me disculpo por no haber publicado el siguiente capítulo de "Nightmare Tale" pero mi computadora **_Murió_** antes de poder respaldar mis Fics por lo que perdí todo mi avance lo cual me molesto y frustro bastante, aun así ya estoy volviendo a escribir pero me tomara algo de tiempo debido a que tengo que reajustar algunas cosas pero no hay que desesperase en la brevedad posible subiré el nuevo capítulo.

¡Bien! Con esto aclarado ahora antes de comenzar aclarare algunos puntos (vaya que soy redundante)

1\. En esta historia Equestria y todos sus habitantes son humanos y semi-humanos además de las ya conocidas bestias míticas correspondientes

2\. Sigue los eventos de la serie hasta la quinta temporada (incluyendo los del comic oficial y de cierta forma las películas)

3\. Existen 3 clases de personas en Equestria: WIZARD humanos con poderes mágicos, FYLGIAR humanos con alas que tienen la capacidad de volar y los TERRAN humanos normales (estas son las clase de "humanos" que hay)

4\. Tome como referencia los autores SCRITTORE PASSIONE y MOND DUNKEL para esta historia por lo que podrán notar algunas coincidencias, lugares y personajes de sus historias

Con estos puntos aclarados comencemos…

 **Prologo: LA HISTORIA DE UNA LEYENDA**

Sunset Shimmer se encontraba sentada en su estudio mientras la luz blanca de su linterna de lectura alumbraba un libro el cual miraba fijamente pues hasta hace poco había obtenido de una antigua librería el cual se encontraba sobre el escritorio, dicho ejemplar era bastante viejo, sus cubiertas de cuero estaban agrietadas los marcos de metal de las pastas están ya descolorido y muy dañados, lo que alguna vez fue la portada junto con el título estaban completamente borrados por el pasar del tiempo, sus hojas estaban completamente amarillas denotando que aquel libro provenía de una era muy antigua de probablemente de cientos de años atrás, sin embargo para esta chica era un tesoro ya que lo miraba con gran excitación, sin embargo de un momento a otro la joven hizo un profundo respiro y expreso con voz ansiosa

 **-Finalmente la he encontrado…**

 **…una prueba fidedigna del legendario reino de "Avalon"-**

Tras decir esto con sumo cuidado abrió el libro y como si se tratase de cristal comenzó a hojear lenta y cuidadosamente las amarillentas hojas llegando al capítulo 1, a Sunset le sorprendió que a pesar del tiempo la tinta aún era visible en el papel lo cual fue un gran alivio para la joven haciéndola esbozar una sonrisa

 **-Está escrito en latín y por su tipo de escritura ¡Es de apenas la época tras la formación de Equestria!, sin duda alguna esto aumenta su veracidad-**

Los ojos de Sunset brillaron nuevamente de emoción pero mantuvo su compostura y tras respirar hondo expreso

 **-Pero antes de sacar conclusiones, tengo que leerlo, le agradezco a Celestia por haberme enseñado latín antiguo pues ahora me será muy útil, bien comencemos-**

Dijo mientras acomodaba el ángulo de la luz a la vez que se ponía sus lentes para leer aquella parte de la historia perdida de Equestria

 **Fin del prologo**


	2. CAPITULO 1:Los Guerreros de Sarmatia

**CAPITULO 1: "Los Gerreros de Sarmatia"**

 **Narrador Sunset Shimmer (primera persona)**

 _300 años tras la formación del Imperio de Equestria, este se extendía desde las desoladas tierras de Draconem al sur, hasta la isla de Albion al noroeste, pero la ambición de las princesas era mayor querían más tierras, más pueblos leales y sometidos a Equestria, pero el pueblo más importante eran el de los poderosos Ros de Sarmatia al noreste_

 _En el campo conocido como la "llanura Sarmática" llas fuerzas Ecuestres lucharon contra estos fieros guerreros, miles murieron en aquel campo de batalla, al cuarto día de lucha cuando el humo se disipo los únicos soldados sármatas que quedaban en pie eran los miembros de la ya diezmada pero legendaria caballería, los oficiales ecuestrianos impactados por su valentía y habilidad les perdonaron la vida_

 _A cambio del perdón estos guerreros tenían que cumplir 2 condiciones…_

 _La primera constaba que serían incorporados a las legiones de Equestria…_

… _habría sido mejor que murieran aquel día…_

 **Narrador omnisciente**

 **452 años d. de C. (después de Celestia)**

En una templada llanura se ve cabalgar a toda prisa sobre el campo verde en un imponente corcel a una joven de no más de 14 años de larga cabellera roja con mechones amarillos, unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda y vistiendo ropajes típicos de los campesinos semejantes a los de la antigua roma, aquella jovencita se dirige hacia una pequeña aldea nómada de la tribu de los _Ros_ (tribu sármata)

La joven una vez que arriba a aquel asentamiento desmonta rápidamente y se dirige hacia una casa en particular en la cual se ve a una familia comiendo frente a una fogata, entonces al verla un hombre de unos 40 años de ojos esmeralda, cabello café alborotado y largo hasta los hombros se pone de pie extrañado, pero no es el único dos pequeños un niño y una niña también lo hacen, al igual que una mujer de cabellera roja y amarilla larga hasta su espalda de ojos cafés, todos miran a la joven que ha llegado más temprano de lo usual de su cacería pero antes de que nadie diga nada la joven habla con voz solemne aunque con un ligero temor

 **-¡Padre!, han llegado-**

Expreso mientras miraba hacia su izquierda, su padre de inmediato mira en la misma dirección que su hija y pone una expresión de preocupación por lo que ve, pues a lo lejos se ve a un pequeño grupo de Caballería Ecuestriana montados sobre corceles oscuros siendo quizá no más de 10 jinetes vistiendo armaduras completas de bronce de estilo romano, portando tanto en su montura como al costado izquierdo una gladius y 1 de ellos llevando un estandarte del imperio Ecuestre, junto con ellos había otro grupo de jinetes más numeroso (tal ves 16 o 18) pero no eran como los soldados, estos eran muy jóvenes tal vez de la misma edad que la joven o incluso uno que otro un poco mayor a ella, pero sin duda lo que más destacaba era que eran más mujeres que hombres probablemente poco más de la mitad

 **NARRADOR Sunset Shimmer**

… _la segunda condición los comprometía no solo a ellos mismos…_

 **Narrador omnisciente**

El hombre mira a su esposa con tristeza para decir con pesar

 **-Llego el día temido -**

su mujer lo mira incrédula en un esfuerzo por asimilar lo que estaba pasando

 **NARRADOR Sunset Shimmer**

… _si no también a sus hijos, y a los hijos de sus hijos y así consecutivamente, para servir al imperio como caballeros sin importar su sexo siempre y cuando fuesen los primogénitos…_

 **Narrador Omnisciente**

Se ve a la joven mirando fijamente a aquellos jinetes, expectante mientras que su padre está detrás de ella sosteniendo sus hombros también mirándolos a la vez que la madre de la misma abrazo a los pequeños

 **NARRADOR Sunset Shimmer**

… _Yo fui una de esos hijos…_

 **Narrador omnisciente**

El padre de la joven con tristeza tomo al mejor corcel de la tribu y mientras lo acomodaba, la madre controlando el dolor de su corazón hacia los preparativos pertinentes para el viaje que haría su hija hacia un lugar incierto, una vez terminados la joven monto el corcel manteniéndose inexpresiva aunque en realidad ella tenía un nudo en la garganta y en su ojos un casi imperceptible miedo por la incertidumbre de lo que le deparaba el destino, todos los de la tribu se reunieron pues por tradición debían ver al primogénito del líder del clan y desearle suerte antes de partir, en ese momento el padre la joven se acerca a ella y con voz paternal trata de darle ánimos

 **-La leyenda dice que los caballeros caídos vuelven como corceles…**

… **él sabe lo que te espera, y el té protegerá-**

Dijo mientras su semblante se mostraba triste, entonces se escuchó un grito que llamo la atención de la joven

 **-¡Sunset!-**

Grito la pequeña hermana de la joven haciéndola voltear y ver cómo está a toda prisa corría hacia ella mientras sostenía entre sus manos un pequeño objeto el cual se lo entrego a su hermana, esta al verlo noto que era un sol labrado en cedro, pintado de amarillo y rojo, Sunset lo miro detenidamente y entendiendo que se trataba de un amuleto le dirigió una leve sonrisa a la niña para después mirar hacia su familia y poner una cara seria tratando de mostrar tranquilidad aunque en su corazón había un mar de incertidumbre, sin embargo con una voz firme y solemne dijo

 **-¡No teman! ¡Regresare!-**

Expreso la joven de cabello rojo con mechones amarillos, a lo que su padre y madre sonrieron levemente pues sabían que su hija era alguien que no hacia promesas vacías, entonces la joven giro su corcel y se dirigió hacia donde estaban los jinetes mientras su padre trataba de no llorar por su partir, aunque no era capaz de ocultar la tristeza que lo embargaba, sin embargo su madre no fue capaz de aguantar y aferrándose a su esposo comenzó a llorar.

Sunset llego con los otros jóvenes jinetes que al igual que ella también serían caballeros, todos tenían expresiones de inseguridad, preocupación e incluso miedo, sin embargo ella mostraba una expresión seria y sin dejarse influenciar por la atmosfera deprimente avanzo hacia el oficial y con voz firme pero tranquila le pregunta

 **-¿Cuánto tiempo tardare en volver?-**

A lo que el oficial ecuestre de mala gana le respondió

 **-15 años sin incluir los meses en que llegaras a tu puesto-**

Expreso para posteriormente enfilar su caballo hacia el frente del resto de los caballeros y hacer una seña que indicaba que avanzaran ante tal respuesta Sunset bajo la mirada por un momento y justo entonces escucho a su padre gritar

 **-¡SUNSET!-**

Al momento la chica volteo a verle, entonces su padre al igual que su familia y todos los del clan lazaron un grito a la vez que levantaban su puño derecho al cielo

 **-¡RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUSSS!-**

Sunset observó aquel grito inexpresivamente sin embargo también se unieron las voces de los demás jóvenes que ahora serían sus compañeros de armas, al escucharlos también y tras verlos por el rabillo del ojo esbozo una casi imperceptible sonrisa para después junto con el resto moverse mientras que su familia miraba como esta se iba, entonces sin que nadie lo notara una lagrima se deslizo por la mejilla de Sunset mientras se mordida levemente el labio

 **Narrador Sunset Shimmer**

 _El puesto era "Albion" o por lo menos la mitad sur…_

… _tres siglos antes las princesas dividieron la tierra con una muralla de 180 kilómetros para proteger al imperio de los nativos del norte, así que al igual que nuestros antepasados nos presentamos ante nuestro comandante ecuestre en Albion nombrada en honor de la única mujer que formaba parte de la legendaria caballería, Twilight Pendraron_

 **Narrador omnisciente**

En las cercanías del puesto imperial de Albion casi al frente una muralla se ve a una joven de unos 12 años de ojos violeta y una larga cabellera azul con 2 mechones de diferente color uno magenta y otro morado, quien se acerca corriendo hacia una pequeña laguna en donde se ven a varias mujeres lavando ropa entre ellas destaca una mujer de ojos azul claro, cabello lila con franjas blancas largo hasta los hombros, la cual al ver a la joven que se le aproxima le sonríe cariñosamente mientras la chiquilla con alegría y emoción dice

 **-¡Madre mira! ¡Termine!-**

mientras le muestra su obra su madre quien cariñosamente responde

 **-¡Qué bonito!-**

Tras esta respuesta inmediatamente la joven de ojos violeta sonríe y luego con rapidez coloca aquel objeto en el agua y lo limpia con sumo cuidado mientras su madre la mira con ternura

Twilight observa orgullosa su obra la cual era un medallón hecho en arcilla con el rostro y nombre de su gran amigo y mentor Star Swirl, entonces Twilight voltea para que su madre lo vea ahora limpio pero nota que esta ya no se encuentra a su lado lo cual la desconcierta, aunque no tarda en ubicarla a unos 15 metros de ella, pues al parecer mientras se enfocaba en el medallón no noto que su madre ya había terminado, esta con una sonrisa le da a entender que va volver a casa, Twilight le responde con una seña de que no tarda en alcanzarla mientras le sonríe, justo en ese momento aparece su mentor y con emoción se dirige a él

 **-¡Star Swirl! es para ti-**

Expreso mientras extendía el medallón a aquel hombre de ojos café claro y cabello rubio platino vestido con una túnica azul y un sombrero de punta azul rey, este observa el medallón y sonriéndole le responde a la chilla de cabello azul, morado y lila

 **-Excelente Twilight-**

Entonces miro por un momento a la joven que avergonzada dirigió su mirada hacia otro lado pero sin hacerlo parecer obvio, ante esto el hombre le sonrió cálidamente y con voz serena le dijo

 **-Consérvalo, dámelo el día que vengas a Canterlot-**

Ante esto la joven aun un poco avergonzada se lo recibió mientras que su mentor hacia algunos ajustes en su montura, fue en ese momento que la atención de la joven se dirigió hacia el este cuando escucho un relinchido y entonces logro ver a un grupo de caballeros que se dirigían hacia el puesto de del Imperio, al notarlos el hechicero sonrió y rápidamente se acercó a la joven y colocando sus manos sobre los hombros de esta dijo con voz tranquila

 **-Ven Twilight…**

 **Mira, guerreros, si tú quieres puede que algún día seas su líder como lo fue tu padre en el pasado-**

Ante esta declaración la joven con cierta extrañeza le pregunta

 **-¿Seré su comandante?-**

Entonces volteo a ver a su mentor quien se agacho a la altura de la joven mirándola a los ojos y con voz seria pero tranquila respondió

 **-Sí, así es, pero eso implica que tendrás una responsabilidad sagrada de proteger, defender, apreciar sus vidas más que la tuya…**

… **y si un día mueren en batalla, debes vivir de un modo glorioso en honor a su memoria-**

Ante esto Twilight preocupada cuestiono

 **-¿Y que pasa con su libre albedrio?-**

Sin embargo Star Swirl con voz firme y tranquila respondió

 **-Siempre son unos pocos los que deben sacrificarse por el bien de muchos, el mundo no es perfecto pequeña, pero posiblemente personas como tú, como yo, como ellos, lo hagamos prefecto-**

Tras decirlo le dedico una gentil sonrisa a la chica para luego levantarse y volver a su montura mientras Twilight pensativa dirigió su mirada haca aquellos jóvenes que se volverían caballeros y mientras los veía detenidamente y pese la distancia la mirada de ella y de una joven de cabello rojo con franjas naranjas se cruzaron y por unos leves momentos se observaron fijamente para luego Sunset dirigir su vista hacia el frente mientras que Twilight se volvía hacia Star Swirl y veía en que le podía ayudar

 **Fin del capítulo 1**

Aquí SLAYER66 He aquí el capítulo 1 de esta historia espero que les haya gustado, déjenme sus comentarios sinceros sobre cómo ven esta historia y si debo continuarla sin más que decir me despido **SLAYER OUT!**


End file.
